A Little More Pleasing
by moonjumping
Summary: "Quinn shows up at Rachel's show and at the intermission she teases her to almost getting off. When Rachel finishes the show she makes -" Quinn "- fuck her till she comes." Warning: Quinn G!P


**AN: **This is just a one-shot I posted on my tumblr. I wrote it for one of my followers and decided to share it here since some of you do not have tumblers. :) Enjoy!

'_Deep breaths in and out.' _Rachel kept telling herself from her small dressing room in the big city of New York. She had been rehearsing night and day for about nine months for this lead role in her very first major Broadway musical.

Rock of Ages.

It wasn't exactly her _taste _of musicals at all and some of it was a bit too loud for her, but she vowed to herself to audition for just about everything that she could. It did take some practice to get into the 'rockstar' character, her having the most trouble out of everyone. The choreography was simple and she caught on to the songs quite fast. They were a little less vocal than what she was use to, but she made it work.

Especially when she had her girlfriend helping her constantly with lines, choreography and songs. Quinn was very supportive of Rachel and wanted nothing but the best for her when she performed her first night at the Helen Hayes Theatre. It wasn't Gershwin, something Rachel had dreamed about, but it would suffice for the moment. Or the next few months.

"Ms. Berry, you're back on in thirty." The stage manager, Drew, said through her door, it was the intermission and she was in her room, trying to calm herself down. She shook her head and began to relax, her hair looked perfect in their beautiful big 80's styled curls, her makeup was flawless and her costume was skin tight, revealing a bit of tummy as the role called for. "You also have a visiter." Drew said, a small muffling behind the door was heard.

"Who is it?" Rachel replied, getting up cautiously to make sure nothing went out of place on her body.

"Who else would it be?" She heard the low voice of her girlfriend on the other side of the door, causing her knees to go weak. Going for the door, she opened it to see Quinn in a beautiful dress. "I had to see you before you went on." She said, smiling through to the girl and handing her flowers. " Yours dads and our friends are here, too." Rachel only smiled before pulling Quinn in slowly by her wrist and shutting the door.

"Everyone made it?" She asked, going to put the flowers by her mirror like every actress did.

"I don't think you would let them live it down if they weren't here." Quinn replied, walking up to her and grabbing her from behind the waist as Rachel agreed. They stood there for a few moments, Quinn's arms wrapped around Rachel's body and Rachel holding her hands. "Nervous?" Quinn finally asked.

"Just a little bit." Rachel lied, her stomach clenching every time she thought about going on stage.

"Well, you look very sexy if it makes you feel any better." Quinn said quietly in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"I feel ridiculous." Rachel admitted, looking at herself through the mirror in front of them.

"What if I told you I was completely turned on when I saw you?" Quinn husked into her ear once more. Rachel only gulped, staring at the girl's eyes through the mirror.

"Really?" Rachel's words were shaky. Quinn only nodded as she began to slowly kiss at Rachel's neck, her soft lips sticking slightly to Rachel's tan skin. Quinn's hands began to wander higher, under Rachel's revealing top until they traveled up her stomach, dragging her nails around the skin and holding tightly. "Quinn…we can't. I'm about to go on." Rachel whispered but still allowed the girl to continue.

"Let's make it quick then." Quinn responded, she felt a familiar strain inside her tight briefs that held her now growing cock down easily. She was so grateful she was able to put on one of her more free dresses that allowed her bulge to be unseen.

Pushing the small girl forward, Quinn let Rachel's hands fall to the counter of her dressing table, her ass directly on Quinn's dick. Turning her head, Rachel shot Quinn a look of 'Please fuck me now', only fueling to the arousal building in the pit of her stomach. It took everything in Quinn not to pull her cock out and thrust hard into the girl's tight hole. Instead, Quinn went to lean forward, her hands now trailing down further until they reached the button of Rachel's tight, faux, leather pants. Undoing the buttons quickly, Quinn let her hand slide in passed her panties and landing on the wet area that was Rachel's pussy. Instantly Quinn noticed Rachel's grip tighten on the counter, her eyes shutting while she began biting at her lip.

"Like that, baby?" Quinn asked with a smile as she began circling Rachel's engorged clit. She felt juices smear on her fingers as her hand increased it's motions.

"Quinn, you're going to make me come in my costume." Rachel wheezed out, her chest rising and falling. Pushing her legs further apart, she allowed Quinn more room to maneuver her hand.

"Good. I hope you get it all nice and wet for me." Quinn smiled. She began grinding against Rachel's ass, her dick painfully hard now as she tried her best to ignore it.

"You're so hard." Rachel noticed, moving her ass against Quinn's hips. Rachel felt the long, slender fingers run lower, splitting her wet folds in half and pushing a finger inside easily. "Fuck!" Rachel cried out, Quinn's finger pushing in and out of the tight confines as her own hips began grinding against Rachel's perfect ass.

"I think you're close, huh? Are you close, Rach-"

" , you're wanted for a quick change check. Then you're back on." Drew said on the other side. Smiling, Quinn took her fingers out of Rachel's pants, the girl a panting mess.

"Wha- Quinn - you can't - we were…" Rachel sputtered out, pushing herself up from her position and looking at Quinn who only licked at her fingers, sucking on them tenderly.

"Your work calls, Rachel." She said with a laugh. Looking down, she made sure her 'things' weren't noticeable before she took a step over to give the girl a small kiss on the cheek. "Break a leg." And with that she was gone, leaving Rachel a mess with the button of her pants still undone.

The rest of the show was flawless to say the least. Rachel remembered all her lines, blocking, choreography and even added an extra bit of dancing during her last scene that pleased the crowd, but her main focus was pleasing Quinn. It would have gone a bit better if the throbbing between her legs didn't distract her half the time, but she tried her best to ignore it.

Rachel's voice never ceased to blow Quinn's mind as well as work her up. The scenes she had were either very sexual or showing off her beautiful vocal chords. Everything about the show was just perfect in Quinn's eyes but the experience would have been more enjoyable if she wasn't sporting a hard-on next to Rachel's dads and her friends. Luckily it was dark and her dress made it almost impossible to see, but she still felt the constant ache in her stomach every time Rachel would start dancing on a table or grinding against a pole, her legs wide open and her shirt just low enough to see a bit of cleavage from her spot…

They all waited for the star to change out of her costume before she began walking from the stage and into the audience where only her friends, dads and Quinn was left.

After everyone had congratulated her, they all made their way to their hotels, Rachel and Quinn heading to a taxi to their house. Smiling, Quinn pulled the girl in to whisper in her ear as everyone made their way passed the two of them, a few of them patting Rachel lovingly on the shoulder.

"I'm so going to give it to you when we get home." Quinn said with a smile, everyone completely oblivious to the words that the girl had just said.

"I would hope so." Rachel whispered back with a matching smile, her hand brushing along Quinn's bulge causing the girl to turn bright red, her smile never faltering.

They rushed home to say the least. Rachel was quick to whistle down a taxi and push Quinn in, the girl laughing as she did so. The minutes in the taxi seemed like hours as neither of the girls could keep their hands to themselves, Rachel already letting her hand slowly guide up the girl's thigh. Quinn could only smile.

Smashing through the front door, Rachel's legs were already wrapped securely around Quinn's waist, her lips going furiously all over her neck as Quinn slammed the door shut. "I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight." Quinn moaned, running her hands through Rachel's brown locks and leading the way to their bedroom. Busting through the bedroom door, Quinn quickly went to the bed to set Rachel down before undoing her dress and slipping out, Rachel doing the same with her jeans and shirt.

"I bet you were throbbing for me all night." Rachel said, grabbing Quinn by the arm and pulling her on top of her on the bed. Wrapping her legs securely yet against around the girl's waist, Rachel began pushing her hips up on Quinn's hard bulge, humping eagerly and working herself up. Quinn's a well as Rachel's breath began to hitch as Rachel's humping got faster and faster until she was grabbing on to Quinn's pale back for support.

"I don't want you to come like this." Quinn said with a grin, stopping Rachel's eager hips.

"But I need this." Rachel replied, her words shaky.

"I want to hear you beg for it, baby." Quinn said, kissing her cheek and slowly moving down her neck. Her hands traveled to Rachel's back now, removing the bra that covered her beautiful, round breasts. That as well as Quinn's was soon gone, Quinn's mouth watering at the sight in front of her. "Fuck, you are so breathtaking." Quinn whispered, her eyes scanning Rachel's body before leaning down to capture a nipple in her mouth, sucking eagerly on the skin there. Rachel began squirming under her, her toes curling each time Quinn would bite down, then going to the other, she gave it the same treatment while pinching the other between her fingers.

"Please, I need you right now!" Rachel moaned, her arousal fogging everything from her mind. Quinn released Rachel's nipple with a pop then began pinching both with her fingers.

"Not yet, baby." She growled, a wicked grin on her face. Kissing lower, she began sucking on Rachel hot skin, the radiation from her panties hitting Quinn's chest. "I can't -" Quinn placed a kiss on Rachel's stomach, "wait to -" another kiss, "eat you." One more kiss was placed right above the hem of Rachel's panties. Quinn let herself go lower until she was met with the wet patch on the fabric. "You're so wet for me. Don't think I didn't notice when you were grinding on that pole, I bet you tried getting off on stage in front of everyone." Quinn spoke, her fingers now rubbing hard at Rachel's clit, the fabric feeling terribly wonderful on the whimpering girl.

"Keep going, don't stop!" Rachel said through gritted teeth, a hand tightening around the sheets below her while another began pinching at her nipple. Quinn only laughed, moving her mouth down and sucking through the girl's panties, tasting the sweetness that was pure Rachel Berry. Getting up, Quinn began removing the girl's panties now, the want to taste her overpowering everything else. As she went to lay back down, Rachel stopped her this time.

"What?" Quinn asked, her breath coming in short already.

"Lay down, and take those off." Rachel said, gesturing to Quinn's briefs. She nodded, doing as she was told. In a mater of seconds, Rachel's thighs were wrapped around Quinn's face then the girl began to lean down, wrapping her hand around Quinn's shaft and stroking the meat delicately.

"Unf - Rach - Fuck." Quinn heaved out, Rachel's strokes getting tighter and tighter. Pulling the girl down, Quinn began lapping up the juices that now coated her chin. Her tongue swirled around the small nub, making shapes with her tongue before she allowed her thumb to slide in Rachel's hole for the second time that night. A loud moan was heard throughout the room as Quinn's pace quickened. Her tongue was now covered in Rachel's delicious come as her thighs tightened around Quinn's head. Rachel began bucking her hips with each thrust of Quinn's fingers.

Stroking fast, Rachel allowed her mouth to cover Quinn's cock, the thick length filling her mouth completely. Sucking at the skin, Rachel felt Quinn begin to hump the inside of her wet mouth, her whole length inside of Rachel's mouth until the head hit the back of her throat. Rachel moaned which caused a small tremor through Quinn. "Q-Quinn, you're so _unf -" _Rachel's words were cut off as Quinn began sucking hard at Rachel's red clit.

"I have to be inside you, Rachel." Quinn moaned, pushing the girl up gently. Rachel nodded and eagerly got on her hands and knees. "Oh _yeah, _baby." Quinn heaved, getting on her knees behind Quinn and stroking herself.

"Fuck me already!" Rachel heaved out, her arousal already too much to handle. Quinn groaned and thrusted straight into Rachel's tight, wet hole, stretching the girl deliciously. "Fuck!" Rachel's high pitch yell sounded through the room.

"Take my big cock in your pussy!" Quinn strained out, her thrusting erratic and fast. Rachel's head fell on the pillows below her as her yells were muffled in the mattress. "I want to hear you, Rachel. Let. Me. Hear. You." She said each word with a hard thrust inside her only causing Rachel to scream throughout the room, her sobbing moans fueling to Quinn's come in her ball sack. Pulling her hand up, Quinn let it fall across Rachel's ass leaving a nice red hand mark, Rachel's hands in the sheets getting tighter. "I know you were teasing me on that stage, Rach. Grinding against the pole and adding those little stripper moves at the end. Everyone had no idea I was so fucking hard for you. Tell me what you want it, Rachel. Tell me how bad you want my cock in you."

Moaning, Rachel began talking. "I love it when you're c-cock fills me up, Quinn. I want to feel you deep inside me. Make me yours. Fuck me hard." Rachel pleaded, her eyes shut tight, sweat dripping down her temple and on the bed.

"I'll fuck you hard, baby. I'll fuck you so hard." Quinn replied, her nails digging into Rachel's waist as her thrusts began to get more rough. "Shit, I love it when you clench around me."

Suddenly Rachel's toes curled and her grip on the sheets tightened as her high scream broke through their breathing, her orgasm shattering her body."Quinn!" Rachel cried, her stomach clenching and juices shining on Quinn's cock while she continued to ram inside Rachel's sensitive hole.

"Oh, _fuck!" _Quinn cried, pulling her dick out and stroking eagerly at the shaft. Thick white spurts of come flew from the tip and coated Rachel's red ass beautifully. Breathing hard, Quinn continued to stroke, her arm muscles now extremely prominent, turning Rachel on yet again. Her abdomen muscles clenched once more before the last bit of come fell from her cock, landing on Rachel's back.

Her cock finally went limp just as she fell to the side of the bed, Rachel turning on her back and covering their sheets in Quinn's come. "We'll have to clean that." Rachel smiled, moving close to the girl.

"Yeah, but not now. I'm looking to hit a new record tonight." She said through small pants.

"You think you'll be up for two more rounds?" Rachel asked, crooking her eyebrow.

"Well, If we go eat now, I'll be up for three more." Quinn smiled, her dick already sporting a semi-hard on.


End file.
